dccomicsfictionaluniversefandomcom-20200215-history
James Gordon
"From the first day I put on the badge, I was told things could never change. Gotham was corrupt. GCPD was corrupt. Criminals and lowlifes ran things. You just showed me different. This is '''our' city. And when Hell is unleashed, we don't run and hide, we stand up. And there's a symbol, a symbol we all know stands for what we can do. What we are capable of. Tonight needs more than just one hero. It needs a city. It needs all of us. Tonight we need to do what he does for us every night. Tonight, we all need to be Batman, however dark and scary the world might be right now... there will be light. ''Gotham doesn't '''die' -- not on OUR watch!"'' ''-- James Gordon [src] James Gordon is the Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and one of Batman'''s greatest allies. He is a controversial political figure in Gotham City because of his willingness to work alongside a vigilante, but he is one of the most honest police officers in the service, on occasion struggling against corruption from within. He frequently works outside the law when necessary, although he maintains a strict and unbreakable moral code. He has made it clear many times that he only tolerates Batman because they follow the same code, and if he ever crossed the line Gordon would not hesitate to bring him down. They share many rooftop meetings on top of Gotham City Police Headquarters going over cases, with Gordon supplying information to the dark knight. He contacts Batman for their regular meetings using the Bat-Signal, a spotlight that shines a bright bat symbol into the night skies. His niece or sometimes daughter is Barbara Gordon, better known as Batgirl. His son was James Gordon, Jr. during ''Year One. Commissioner Gordon was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger, first appearing in ''Detective Comics '' #27. (1939) Biography Early Life James Worthington Gordon was born in November 4th 1959 to Peter Gordon, a honest and good district attorney in Chicago. When Jim was only nine years old, he and Peter were involved in a car crash by a drunk driver which ended up killing Peter tragically. This inspired Jim to become like his father, a honest and good person. When Jim was fourteen, he broke his femur while jumping a fence to escape a truant officer. Jim was a marine for a while, but he left to become a police officer. Jim joined the Chicago Police Force and was there for a while before he would get transferred to Gotham, a corrupt city to it's core. Jim would meet Barbara Eileen Kean, and marry her, getting pregant with their daughter, Barbara Joan Gordon and get pregnant again with their son. Jim and Barbara would move to Gotham with their daughter and unborn son. Three weeks after transferring, Gordon and his partner Dan Corrigan were sent to pick up a young boy named Bruce Wayne, who had skipped school to watch a movie. With Bruce in the police car, Jim received a free trench coat from a local shopkeeper, not realizing it had been a bribe. Figuring out his mistake later that night, Jim returned to the shop to find a group of corrupt police officers and petty criminals betting on dog fights, with Corrigan, his partner, leading the bets. Gordon threatened to turn all of them in but was forced to back down when Corrigan, in response, threatened Jim's daughter. After leaving the shop defeated, James heard two gunshots down a nearby alley and was the first officer to arrive at the crime scene where Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered. Jim comforted Bruce and promised they would catch the murderer, but they would never find him. Year One When the mysterious vigilante known as the "Batman" started to appear in Gotham, Gordon, now a lieutenant, reacquainted himself with Wayne, only to discover that the man held a grudge against him, believing Gordon was as corrupt as everyone else on the police force. Later, Lieutenant Gordon, investigating the crimes of the Red Hood Gang, was tipped off to the gang's plans by Wayne, rushing into apprehend the criminals at Ace Chemical Processing Plant. Discovering Batman there, Gordon attempted to put the vigilante under arrest, but Batman escaped. Gordon, sympathetic to Batman's cause, ordered his men to apprehend the real criminals - the Red Hood Gang - instead. During his first year in Gotham, Gordon exposed a large corruption ring inside the police department and he also started an affair with co-worker Sarah Essen, who moved away after realizing she was destroying Gordon's marriage. The Zero Year The Riddler finally stepped into the spotlight and enacted his plan for "the Zero Year". Challenging Batman and forcing Gotham into a blackout only hours before a major hurricane, Gordon attempted to organize the police force, despite opposition from its corrupt commissioner Gillian Loeb. With Loeb seemingly killed as Riddler's plan continually escalated, Gordon took an even more managerial position as he worked directly alongside Batman to take Gotham back from the Riddler's control. for the first time.]] After Nygma was finally defeated by the two heroes' teamwork, Gordon was promoted to police commissioner in Loeb's absence, his goals including rooting out corruption and working closer with Gotham's protector. Soon after his promotion, Gordon had the Bat-Signal installed on the roof of GCPD Headquarters. The Long Halloween Gordon and Batman eventually forged an alliance with Harvey Dent, Gotham's District Attorney, as the three most dedicated and capable people to take down organized crime in Gotham, namely the "Roman Empire," the crime family led by Carmine Falcone. Although they did succeed, it was at the cost of Harvey's sanity, as he became the villainous Two-Face after being scarred with acid by one of Falcone's underlings, Sal Maroni. To this day, the loss of Harvey Dent, not just the ally but the man, is one of Gordon's greatest regrets, and he blames himself somewhat for not trusting Dent when the evidence pointed towards him. After Dent's transformation, Janice Porter became the new D.A. of Gotham. Gordon and Porter later began investigating a series of murders by a killer known as The Hangman. Porter was killed by Two-Face, and the Hangman was soon revealed to be Sofia Gigante Falcone, the daughter of Carmine Falcone. Sofia, too, was killed by Two-Face, ending the Falcone crime family's influence over Gotham.Category:Characters